Alphabet Soup
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: Keely is sick, and PHil comes over to help her out. will he finally reveal his feelings towards her? PHEELY ONESHOT. better than it sounds..


**ONE SHOT! Well I just thought of this, and am very bored, so I thought I'd put it down. :) so yeah. **

**And if you get confused, the bold is what they're saying on the TV, and the italisized is Phil and Keely's thoughts. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own potf of the characters. Don't rub it in... hah**

The phone rang

Keely- hello?

Her voice was crackly and soft.

Phil- hey Keel, it's me. Are you okay?

Keely coughed then cleared her throat.

Keely- no. I woke up with a really bad cold. I have a fever of 101.

Phil- ow. I'm coming over.

Keely- alright. See you in a couple of minutes.

_Aww he's so sweet. I have the best ,best friend ever! Ugh. Only my best FRIEND._

Phil- okay, be right there.

KEELYS HOUSE

Keely was home alone. Her mom had to work, even though it was Saturday. They had called her in after one of the weekend employees got called down to the emergency room, because her son had gotten in a car accident.

The doorbell rang. She slowly dragged herself off the couch to let Phil in.

Phil- Hey Keel— whoa... you look

Keely- terrible. I know.

Phil smiled.

Phil- no, you couldn't look terrible if you tried.

Keely- aww. I'd hug you, but you might get sick too.

_I wouldn't care, as long as I was sick with you..._

Phil laughed.

Phil- well I'm here, so anything you want, just ask me, and I'll do it for you.

Keely- aww, you're so sweet.

Phil- well, what can I say. I couldn;t do anything else on a Saturday without my best friend. So might as well help you out.

Keely rolled her eyes and headed back over to the couch.

Phil- do you want anything?

Keely- nope. Do you?

Phil laughed.

_Not anything you could ever think of._

Phil- Nope. It's all good.

Phil went over and sat on the other end of the sofa. He took the remote and flipped to some cooking show.

Keely- there's never anything on on Saturday.

Phil- we could watch a movie?

Keely- nah. I've seen them all way to many times. But if you don't change the channel, I might just have to show you my own little movie. I don't think you'd like mom's casserole from last night, if you catch my drift.

Phil cringed.

Phil- no, no. I need no explaining. Drift has been caught.

He flipped through the channels some more. And stopped at a science fiction channel.

**So we have concluded that by the year 2049 the american continents will have been covered in antelopes and llamas.**

Phil- Wrong!

**And by the year 20667 we will each have our own personal robots as servants.**

Phil- wrong!

**Also personally, I think by the time I am dead, There will have been a mini ice age in the South Pacific regions.**

Phil- hah. And they say you make logical predictions. I can predict a few letters that should be popping into your mind. W-R-O-N– oh and -G!

Keely- Phil!

Phil- what?

Keely- enough!

Phil- alright.

He changed the channel again to some fakey soap opera.

Keely- Phil?

Phil- yeah?

Keely- can you make me some soup?

Phil- yes, I can see how watching this could make you feel sick.

Keely laughed.

Keely- yep. And soup always makes it better. Plus I feel really hungry, but it's the only food I can think about without me puking up what I've got left in me.

Phil- okay, okay, I get the point. I'm off to make the soup.

She giggled.

Phil wen into the kitchen, he knew so well, so it was easy to find what he was looking for. He went to the cabinet and found one can of soup left.

Phil (whispering to himself)- alphabet soup? I guess this'll work.

He went to the living room to check on Keely while the soup was cooking. She was stretched out along the whole couch, lying sideways and staring at the TV screen.

_She looks so peaceful... and ...cute. I wish I could just tell her._

Keely looked over.

Keely- oh hey Phil.

She sat up.

Phil- uh... yeah. The souo is almost ready.

Keely smiled.

Keely- great... Phil?

Phil- yeah.

Keely- this is all really sweet. You know, coming here to help me. I really appreciate it.

Phil- you're my best friend, and I couldn't just leave you alone, sick. You could go crazy from fever and hurt yourself.

_And I love you... duh!_

Keely laughed.

Keely- yeah, that does sound like me. I just wanted you to know how amazing I thought it was that you would just come straight over without even thinking about leaving me here while you go out and so all your fun, weekend things. I wish I could explain it.

_Like...by telling you... I love you!..._

Before Phil could reply the oven timer beeped.

Phil- oh... soups ready!

Keely- great.

Phil went into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup, that he took over to Keely. While he ate he came up with a plan. A plan to finally tell her how he felt.

Phil- I'm going to go get you the rest of the soup.

Keely smiled.

Keely- okay.

Phil smiled back and walked off towards the kitchen.

Keely yelled at him...

Keely- thanks Phil!

He arranged the letters of the soup left in the pot to spell out just what he had planned. He picked up the bowl nervously, and went back to sit with Keely. He cleared his throat.

Phil- here's what's left.

He handed the bowl to keely.

She was about to stick her spoon in and finish it up when she saw what was spelled out at the bottom. She dropped the spoon, and stared at it in awe.

Keely- oh my—

She looked up from the bowl in her hands, and at Phil. His face was worried. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. He felt awkward, and embarrassed, until she smiled.

Keely- Phil... I... I love you too!

She set the bowl down and threw her arms around Phil. Before he responded, or let it sink in, she had her lips pressed firmly against his. He was surprised, and amazed, not caring at all if he caught her cold. When She finally pulled away, all either of them could do was smile.

Keely- Oh... wow. And I LOVE soup!

**-THE END-**

**haha. Soup... oh I crack myself up. Jk. Anyways... review! I don;t know if anyone is going to like this, but... I try... kind of.. Lol**

**yeppp :)**

**K8**


End file.
